


All Sticky and Gross

by eveningstars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstars/pseuds/eveningstars
Summary: Prompto teases Ignis and Gladio wrecks him.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	All Sticky and Gross

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Prompto and Gladio don't do anything explicitly romantic together--it's mostly Promnis + Gladnis + 100% Ignis getting fucked.

Prompto has always been rather _experimental_ in bed. Though nervous at times, he's always ready for an opportunity to try something new, so when he first suggests using a toy, Ignis automatically agrees. He's tied to his own bed, wrists wrapped above his head, his ankles loosely bound and already hard from Prompto's teasing earlier.

“I'm more than prepared,” Ignis says, as Prompto hesitates with the toy. “You can put it in.”

Prompto tuts, “You're impatient,” but he obliges. The tip of the toy breaches Ignis' hole and though he's been stretched earlier, it's still tight. Prompto kisses Ignis as he slides it in; the sweetness eases the pain. Ignis has taken larger, though, so it takes just a short moment for him to adjust to its size once it's fully inserted.

Then Prompto sits back at the edge of the bed, legs spread, giving Ignis an eyeful of the tent inside his pants. He pulls out his phone.

“ _Prompto,”_ Ignis gasps. “What-- What are you doing?”

“Just wait and see.” Prompto winks. _Of course,_ Ignis thinks numbly and he can't even bring himself to be embarrassed by the way Prompto takes a photo of him, continuing to try and move the toy inside of him. “Aaand, _sent!_ Oh boy, he's gonna enjoy this,” Prompto mumbles to himself, then he turns his gaze back to Ignis and there's something sinister in his eyes. “Check this out, Iggy.”

Prompto taps on his phone and the toy inside Ignis _jumps_ , vibrating with such intensity that Ignis can't help the cry that escapes him. He throws his head back, though he doesn't need to see to know that Prompto is grinning like a madman. Damn him—it was not an ordinary toy, it was a _vibrator_ and a remote-controlled one at that.

“Knew you'd like it,” Prompto chirps. “I couldn't wait to use it on you—just wasn't that fun when I tried it myself, y'know? It's more fun when you don't know what's coming.”

“Is that so?” Ignis grits out. He's painfully hard now and thrusts his hips upwards, _needing_ Prompto's touch on his cock. Prompto, however, only lowers the vibration and crawls upwards to sit beside Ignis' chest. With one hand, he holds his phone and with the other, he begins to trace the muscles along Ignis' abdomen, nails running lightly over his skin. “Prompto!”

He pauses. “Yeah?”

“Get on with it, would you? Stop your teasing.”

There's a moment of silence—save for that infernal toy's buzzing—and Prompto licks his lips. “Nah,” he says and he heightens the vibrations as he pinches Ignis' nipple. “Wanna have a little more fun before that. Maybe if you beg?” He twists Ignis' nipple as if to prove this point.

“You'll have to—” Ignis holds in a gasp when Prompto presses his lips to his other nipple, tongue darting out teasingly. “You'll have to try a lot harder than that.”

Prompto lifts his head long enough to say, “Challenge accepted,” and he goes back to assaulting Ignis' nipples, toying with his sensitive skin as he plays with the vibrations, turning it higher and lower at seemingly random intervals, letting Ignis' pleasure ebb and flow until Ignis is biting down on his lip hard enough to leave a mark.

Hand clench into fists; Ignis' toes curl and Prompto is too preoccupied to notice—for that, Ignis is grateful, unwilling to give into Prompto so easily. Every one of Prompto's touches is electric on his body; he runs his fingers, feather-light, across Ignis' skin until he's shivering and though Prompto isn't the one being touched, he appears to be enjoying this just as much, marking Ignis' neck with his teeth.

The vibration slows, though before Ignis can protest, Prompto reaches down, wraps slender fingers around the base of his cock. Ignis jumps as if shocked; he gasps at the relief the pressure gives.

“How's that feel, Iggy?” Prompto says, jerking him off lackadaisically. His thumb smears pre-come over the head of his cock.

Ignis exhales. “It would be nice if you kept this up,” he admits because he can't predict what Prompto will do if he outright denies it. He lifts his hips, just slightly, and thinks that if Prompto keeps this up, he can come.

But, Prompto is never that easy and though he gradually increases the vibrator's tempo, he wraps his fingers around Ignis' base. “So you're admitting that you like it? I didn't hear a _please_ though.”

“Prompto—” Ignis begins, but he's not paying attention. He leans down, gently blows over the tip of Ignis' cock and licks his lips in anticipation. Prompto's tongue darts out for an experimental lick and he smiles at the way Ignis sighs.

He can't take his eyes off Prompto as he completely takes Ignis' shaft in his mouth—his mouth is warm and saliva slides down his cock. Ignis is moaning before he realizes, eyes screwed shut. Prompto bobs his head with enthusiasm, sloppy noises escaping his mouth; one hand remains on the base of Ignis' cock, the other toys with his phone, increasing the vibrations until Ignis is hearing it.

Prompto's lips are flushed red; he looks too attractive like this and the combined assault has left Ignis shaking; he feels an orgasm building in his gut, his heart pounds in his chest.

And maybe he was too loud, maybe his breaths were a little too quick—but Prompto is well aware of the signs and just before Ignis reaches his peak, Prompto stops. He pulls off of Ignis' cock with a wet _pop_ and wipes his mouth, ignoring Ignis' disappointed groan.

“Told ya I wouldn't make it easy,” Prompto says, smiling like a cat that got the cream. He lightly runs his nails along Ignis' cock, tracing a vein. Ignis shivers, but it's not enough. “We just got started.”

“Where—Where did you get all this patience from?”

A shrug. “Dunno. You look good like this, though.”

“Sadist.” Ignis drops his head to the pillows below, staring at the ceiling. His chest heaves; it feels as though he's just finished a training session with the Marshal. The vibrator has gone to its lowest setting, but he hardly feels it at this point.

Prompto takes it as a compliment, perking up. It'd be almost adorable, if it weren't so frustrating to see him begin to tease Ignis again, swallowing him without hesitation. This time, Prompto relaxes his jaw; Ignis feels the end of his cock touch the back of Prompto's throat—it's tight. it's hot.

He's already on edge, and the added stimulation of Prompto's tongue pressed flat against his dick brings him close to the edge of orgasm in what feels like seconds. He's ridiculously hard, his mind spins; Ignis has thrown his dignity to the wind and stops trying to hold back his noises. Prompto is loud and entirely focused on Ignis' cock, but it's still too much to hope that he doesn't hear Ignis.

Hands strain against their bonds and Ignis' muscles are taut. He wants to take hold of Prompto's hair, force his cock impossibly deeper down his throat but as it stands, he can hardly move, can hardly so much as thrust his hips.

“Prompto,” Ignis breathes. “ _Prompto.”_ He's stuttering, but he's so, so _close;_ a fire is alight in his gut and his mind is solely fixated on the heat of Prompto's mouth and the deep buzzing pressing against his prostate and just as he's about to come—

The distant sound of a door opening and shutting stops them both. Ignis knows he should be more wary of his surroundings, but he's stopped caring, he needs Prompto to finish more than anything. But of course, Prompto pulls off, massaging his jaw. Contrary to Ignis, he doesn't look surprised.

Before Ignis can question it, he hears familiar footsteps, knows who they belong to before their owner walks into the room.

“Sup, Gladdy,” Prompto says, tapping his phone. The vibrations stop entirely. “Didn't expect to see you here.”

“Don't play dumb.” Gladio shrugs off his coat—he's wearing a tank underneath, tight enough that Ignis can see every line of his toned chest underneath. “What else am I going to do after seeing those pictures you sent me?”

Ignis sighs. “ _Really,_ Prompto?”

That earns him a laugh in response, and Gladio's wide grin. “Hey, Iggy. Looks like you've been having a good time.”

“It's been just _swell,”_ Ignis replies at the same time as Prompto says, “I've been blowing his mind.”

“Yeah? Tell me about it.”

“Oh man, you gotta check this out. I got a new toy the other day and I've been testing it out on him.” Prompto all but leaps off the bed and shows his phone to Gladio. “See? It's connected and you can control it from here. And if I raise it...” He drags his finger upwards; Ignis groans as his pleasure spikes once more. He's shaking, his jaw hanging wide open in a gasp and Gladio raises his eyebrows.

“Damn. He's pretty wrecked. How long have you been teasing him like this for?”

“Pretty long. And he hasn't came once.” Prompto shrugs and lowers the intensity.

Gladio whistles. “I can only imagine how he's feeling right now. Can I?” He extends his hand out and Prompto gives him his phone without hesitation. Gladio casually walks over to Ignis and sits on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. He traces the line of Ignis' bottom lip with his finger, before plunging it deep inside his mouth. “You're pretty desperate, aren't you, Iggy?”

Ignis moans around the finger in his mouth as a response, saliva dripping down his chin.

“Have you been behaving? You think you deserve to come?”

He nods feverishly.

“Whaddaya say, Prompto? You think I should let him come?”

Ignis doesn't hear Prompto's answer, but Gladio ducks his head and chuckles. “Okay then,” he says and he removes his finger from Ignis' mouth. “Today's your lucky day, Iggy. You should be thankful.”

Gladio graps Ignis' cock with one hand, his fingers slick with Ignis' saliva and pre-come. Prompto ups the vibrator to its maxed setting and the combined forces drags an orgasm out of Ignis in no time at all. His back arches off the bed and he lets out a wordless cry as spurts of come paint his chest. Tears prick at his eyes and amidst it all, Gladio strokes him until there's nothing left.

Prompto keeps the vibrator amped up until Ignis is begging, its sensations turning painful—then, at last, he finally lets it down. Ignis opens his eyes to the sight of both Gladio and Prompto staring him down with something like amusement. It's embarrassing as much as it's arousing.

“ _Gods,”_ Ignis says when he remembers how to speak. “Gods.”

And through the ringing in his ears, Ignis hears the other two murmuring to themselves. Gladio's hand is on his thigh and there's a noticeable bulge at the front of his pants.

“Wow, it usually takes a lot more to get Iggy like this,” Gladio says, brushing aside Ignis' bangs with his free hand. “How you holdin' up, Iggy? Up for some more?”

Ignis takes a moment to respond. “I'm fine,” he says, maybe a little more out-of-breath than he wants. “Don't tell me you're interested in teasing me, too. One sadist is more than enough.”

“Nah, I don't have Prompto's patience for that right now. Lucky you, right?”

“Don't I feel blessed.”

Gladio shoots Ignis a grin, then turns to Prompto. “I know you already had a turn with Ignis, but do you mind?”

“Nah,” Prompto says nonchalantly. He waves a hand, and reclines back on a chair. “You're right—I already had my fun with Iggy earlier and 'sides, I like a good show.”

“That's what I wanna hear.” Gladio leans down to give Ignis a kiss, untying his arms and ankles at the same time—he still leaves his wrists bound, but now, he's free to move. “Turn over.” He taps Ignis three times on the shoulder and it takes more effort than Ignis would like to admit to obey. His body is heavy, yet thrumming with excitement, arousal.

On his hands and knees, Ignis can't see Gladio—he only hears the sound of a bottle of lube getting uncapped and a cold finger pressing to his backside. Gladio removes the vibrator slowly and just that act alone has Ignis feeling weak in the chest.

He feels empty, but Gladio is quick to replace it with two of his fingers, pumping them forcefully. Ignis rocks his hips backwards—though Gladio's fingers are large, they're not enough.

“Gladio,” Ignis says, “just—”

“I know,” Gladio responds. “I got you. Geez, you're desperate.” He removes his fingers, but he takes his time lubing up his cock. Then again, Ignis needed his cock _yesterday_ and any amount of time would have been too much.

Gladio runs his cock along Ignis' hole, rutting his hips—he waits until Ignis opens his mouth for a biting remark. Then, Gladio snaps his hips forward and bottoms out in one smooth move with a deep groan. The stretch _burns_ because no matter how many times Ignis has gotten fucked by Gladio, he can never get used to his size. Gladio's fingers dig bruises into Ignis' waist, holding him still as he adjusts to Gladio's girth.

“ _O-Oh,”_ Ignis stutters. “ _Fuck,_ Gladio!”

It's almost too much, when Gladio pulls out just to slam all the way back in with a wet _slap._ It's splitting Ignis in two and his heavy heat is burning him from the inside-out. Gladio is not gentle; his hips smack against Ignis', his body jolts forward with every thrust.

Gladio is growling—he's never been one to stay quiet in bed and to the side, Ignis spots Prompto frantically jerking himself off, entirely focused on watching Ignis get fucked. It's humiliating, but Ignis' cock jumps when he meets Prompto's gaze and he's slowly, slowly getting hard again. Weak noises tumble from Ignis' lips, in-tune with Gladio's thrusts, but when Gladio hits a spot that has Ignis seeing stars, he cries out.

His cock is leaking pre-come and he holds onto the bedsheets with trembling fingers, trying to ground himself, to hold off his orgasm for as long as he can but—but his mind is only focused on the tension spiking in his gut, the fullness of Gladio's cock.

Ignis drops his head, panting noisily. His arms shake, and Gladio moves his hands from his hips—one hand on the back of his head, the other on the small of his back, pressing his body into the mattress. Ignis, once again, can't move, although he's not sure if he'd be able to. If he'd want to.

Pinned down by Gladio, he can only feebly attempt to buck his hips; his cock is pressed against his stomach and the mattress, the pressure is only building as Gladio puts more of his weight on Ignis.

There's a high-pitched whine from Prompto—Ignis doesn't need to see to know that he's come, doesn't need to see to know what Prompto looks like. Blushing, eyes screwed shut and his pretty little mouth hung open with a moan, come shooting from his cock onto porcelain skin.

His imagination, paired with a particularly hard thrust from Gladio, has Ignis yelling—an orgasm is torn from his body; his body goes completely taut, come shoots onto the bedsheets, and Ignis' limbs fall limp. He gasps for air, uncaring of who can hear or how debauched he looks, too enveloped in the high of his orgasm.

“ _Fuck,_ Ignis,” Gladio grits out. _“Fuck, I'm gonna—_ ”

Gladio cuts himself off with a groan and one last deep thrust. He stills and Ignis feels him filling him—dimly, he realizes that Gladio never put on a condom. It's going to be a mess to clean up, and his entire body is sore, painful in the best way possible. He doesn't know if he'll be able to walk straight for the next three days.

Sweat drops from Gladio's forehead onto Ignis' back—it takes him a minute to compose himself before he says, “Brace yourself, Iggy,” and carefully pulls out. Come trickles down Ignis' thighs and another set of deft fingers unwinds the rope around his wrists. Ignis lifts his head, coming eye-to-eye with Prompto.

“You did great, Iggy,” he says, quickly kissing Ignis on the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah,” Gladio adds on, pressing a kiss to Ignis' neck—where Prompto's marks have yet to fade. He'll have to wear high-collared shirts until they fade. It's almost annoying just to think about, and their smiles (especially Gladio's) are _too_ smug for Ignis' liking.

But they'll get their punishment later. Ignis will make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the strange writing quality of this--I'd written part of it over a year ago (the first smut I've ever written, actually!) and only finished it just now, while sick. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Harass me on Twitter at [@_eveningstars](https://twitter.com/_eveningstars) (18+ only / beware of problematic content!)


End file.
